Doctor Who Episode 1: The Unlucky Number
by waveymachine
Summary: The 13th Doctor (not Peter Capaldi) has been travelling alone for a while. This is until he makes a house call to the Forest family and must team up with 23 year old Ella and her younger brother Tom to defeat one of the Doctors fiercest enemies. AU but with references to past events and characters. K for mild violence and death but not graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first chapter of what's probably going to be 10 or 11 chapter story (it is the length of the average TV episode). Chapters will be longer from now on this is more of a taster. Please bare in mind this is my first fan fix so I'd love to receive and advice. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A dark dripping was heard through the maintenance tunnels that provided power to the residents of the Hayes area. Torchlight drowned the damp tunnel as a shadowy figure stepped on the hard cobble , the resonance of his footsteps disturbing the dark air round him. He hummed '8 days a week' by the Beatles. It was Gary's last day as an electrical maintenance man , he'd spent 17 years doing this and finally retiring on a decent pension from the council , he smiled at life , the hard work was over and the glorified days of 'Wine Gums' , 'Antique Road Show' and causal racism around the bingo hall awaited him. He smiled to himself. As he shone his light he noticed a massive dent in one of the brick walls. Just bigger than a fist , the dent was huge and must have been some kind of hammer or blunt metal tool.

"The hell has done that?" Gary whispered to himself more curiously than fearfully, he'd lived through a war , a multitude or rat bites , and his wife and her meatloaf, this did not scare him in the slightest. What Gary heard next though , most definitely left a small trickle of urine down his leg. A slow lethargic march rang through the tunnels , one of metal against cobble and it was getting closer.

"Who's there?" Screamed Gary , not taking the risk that this was a last day prank from the rest of the boys.

"Seriously guys it's not funny!". As the metal march turned the corner Gary's torchlight bounced right back at him as a reflective body revealed itself. Old , broken and rusted facial features shook Gary to the core , his spine had icicles in it he felt like freezing to death with cold sweat and it paralysed him waist down, he couldn't move. The rest of the body was a dull reflective silver with blue light poking out of some parts of its body. The metal man began to march towards Gary it's lifeless face , no emotion , no anything. Gary screamed :

"No! No! Please!"

"Delete, delete , delete!"

After 5 minutes the screaming stopped ringing through the tunnels, and the dark dripping sound returned through the tunnels to replace it , this time accompanied with a harmony of metal footsteps on cobble. The footsteps slowly fade away as did the memory of Gary soon to be forgotten by all who new him , never knowing how he died , just vanishing one day , in the tunnels of Hayes alone and afraid , he would never be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There is a knock on the door of the Forest House. The parents of Ella , Richard and Joanne are never at home. Work , business meetings and charts all consume their 'family time'. This , however , is how Ella likes it , alone with her thoughts and scripts , working on characters for the new play or story she will be writing. She had to be creating or dreaming , and never in the cold harsh reality that everyone else called life. She was 23. She dropped at of university in her first year. Too boring , monotone and monochrome with no imagination or creativity. She wanted to be stuck inside the magical realms of her stories , not the morning lecture from Professor Dumblebore. She was proud for inventing that name , it was one that would stick with her for her life. Ella's long brown hair , the tips of it touching the paper she scribbled on , gleamed in the sunshine of noon , while her grey eyes sparkled and danced about in the rays of sunshine . She was definitely beautiful and desirable for many men (another reason she dropped out of University). She'd never given any of them a chance though , she was too wrapped up in her universe to ever pay attention to a man. Until today...

"Tom will you get that?" Ella shouted downstairs. Tom was 8 years old and the living breathing stereotype for the annoying younger brother. Tell tailing , acting all cute and sucking up to their parents and farting in his sisters face were all factors which won him the award of worst brother ever (given to him by his beloved sister Ella). He was short with a floppy brown mop. By definition he was cute , a title that he absolutely hated.

"Urrrrrr fine." He shouted back up the stairs. He walked over to the front door and pulled the handle slowly opening it. As soon as the door was even a crack open it flew wide and a man strolled into there hallway.

"Hello there , now it seems you have a problem with your fridge , gotta signal about 75 years ago was talking with a guy called Einstein lovely chap , big on the custard creams not entirely sure why? Anyway I'm rabbiting ,not the evil transformation to a giant killer rabbit, don't worry," he slowly crouches to Tom and whispers "if you see the big eared ones , shout."

He slowly turns on his heel and examines the hall he's standing in

"Hmm cream wallpaper," he slowly scratches his chin , his thinking technique, trust around to Tom and states bluntly:

"I don't like it!"

Ella can hear talking downstairs and drags herself away from her story to find out who Tom is talking to.

"Tom who's there with you?" She quickly runs downstairs fearing the worst , the hallway is empty?

"Tom?" Ella screamed with panic in her voice.

"We're in the kitchen" she heard Tom say through the door of the kitchen , which muffled his voice. The Forest house was small , a living room a kitchen in the style of an 80's diner, 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. Houses in Hayes were not by any means luxurious. The word 'we're' sent alarm bells ringing in Ella's mind and she decided to jog to the kitchen and open the door. That is the moment her life changed forever. That is the day she met the man of her dreams. The day she met...

"Well hello there I'm here to inspect your fridge it has a ... a problem with it" the word problem was swallowed implying there was more to this 'problem' than meets the eye

"Who the hell are you?" Ella proclaimed , directing her question to the oddly dressed man standing in the kitchen of her house. He wore green and white sand shoes , the kind you took to the beach or 15 year old hipsters wore. Somehow they suited him (strangely enough , like everything else in his apparel). He wore dark brown trousers and a blue shirt with very small white dots that looked like stars. On top of that he wore a black waistcoat and had red tie dangling from his neck , not tied properly. His face was pale and his eyes grey , with a floppy brown haired quiff. He had a rather large chin and his nose was also bigger in proportion to the rest of his face.

"Call me the fridge inspector!" The man said in a loud and proud booming voice.

"No, no that's terrible , just call me The Doctor."


End file.
